Forbidden Love
by Diamons Angel Wings
Summary: Alice and Shun brother and sister , and a Forbidden feelings are raising between the two could they keep it secret or ? know what happen inside , i know such a bad summary but promise the story is better than what it looks like.
1. Chapter 1

My third fanfic hope you will like it and to my other fanfic I will defiantly complete them just I don't have enough time and when this story popped in my head I just want to write it and here we go hope you will like it and enjoy it.

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 1 enjoy.

* * *

I was sitting far away from everyone in this party, which made to my Big brother to say our goodbyes to him cause he is going to New York for a couple of years .

"Huh?...you ask why I am not with him?"

"Well actually I don't love the heavy atmosphere and being surrounded by people who just near you so they can have what they want. You know what I am talking about right?"

"Oh shun you have grown up so fast look at yourself you look perfect" some of the gust said.

"Yeah that's right you look so handsome you know" another one said agreeing with what have been said.

"What do you accept from the hire of the KAZAMI family, I think you are going to make a wonderful president for the company after your father" another one said.

"Hahaha…you think ... I hope so "shun said.

"Oh .. Don't worry shun I will be by your side helping you, so don't worry." Will that was my Big Brother fiancee Fabia her name with her fancy clothes on her she really love to attract people's attention to her, "oh she is right shun you have here so don't worry" "yeah you look perfect together you will make a nice family" with that shun and Fabia start to blush hardly "oh stop it it's embarrassing " Fabia said and everyone start to laugh .

"Oh Alice here you are I was looking for you"

"Huh?..." I turned around to be face to face with my mother Selon

"Oh mum .."

"Why you are alone dear go and be with shun" mother said.

"Oh .. No I am fin by myself I don't want to be there" I said.

"OK then I have to go enjoy yourself dear."

With that mum went to do whatever she does like, I care. "What?.. You ask why I am talking like that about my own mum?..."

"Well you see she is a whore why?... Because she run after the wealthy mans she just care about money nothing else she doesn't care about me taking me away from my actual father not letting me see him again I HEAT her because of what she do to me but thought I would never say that to her after all she is the only thing that left to me you see shun and I isn't related by blood and if my mother get divorce with my step father then I am in the street but I am not worry that much cause I have somewhere where I can go to but not my mum since I can't take here with me (sigh).

I stand up and went to the balcony where I can be alone the laughter voices fading away as I went out taking a deep breath looking at the moon it's so peaceful and pure yeah that is the perfect world to describe it I wish mum was like this pure moon "huh… what I am talking about that would never happened"

"What would never happened" someone said.

I turned around very surprised at the person standing behind me with these pervert violent eyes "Haydron" I said with emotionless face I know I was rude but he deserved it and I don't like him he is just go out and plays with women's ass's that's how I see him "my dear Alice why is that emotionless face you put…."

Moreover, before he continues with his noisy worlds I cut him off " what do you want Haydron?"

He looked shocked at me then he recovered fast and put a smile on his face playing with his hair again _really didn't he get bored?_

"Well I was thinking about you…."he said to me which get me confused "wha…. And why are you thinking about me?" I asked him and as I asked him, I saw a smirk appear on his face, which I did not like at all then he opened his mouth and said" well I was thinking that after two years you will go to the college right?" he asked me but to me it wasn't a question so I said annoyed "what do you want to say Haydron? And can you say it fast cause I want to go " such an annoying guy "oh my my I see you are in a hurry fine all I want to say is that I don't think the Kazami family will pay for you to attend a good college after all you are a daughter from a previous marriage " he said smirking like a crazy…"so what I can pay it myself" how dare he said that to me I was really mad at him and he know it but he continued saying " well I don't think working will pleased the Kazami family after all you have their own name but …. I can offer you something and you won't reject it " he said the last part in a pervert way

"Oh really and that is …?" I asked about his offering and that I am sure I will reject it.

"Well…sleeping with me …. You have just come to me to my room to my bed and I will …" and before he continued any further I raised my hand and slapped him on the face how dare he say that to me.

"If you really want to sleep with me that badly then bring a marriage contract before asking me you pervert," I said roughly

I saw him get nervous and say that he remembered something and have to go and I didn't stopped him as he get the hell out of my site I let along breath how much I hate parties no good come from it "well I wasn't expecting this from you but as they said like mother like daughter"

"huh" I looked up to saw my big brother standing away from me with two cups of juice in his hands and he was upset he can't be "no big brother you missund….. But he didn't let me continue as he left without looking back.

I could not talk to my brother the rest of the night I have to explain to big brother what he misunderstood.

The next day I woke up at 8 o'clock and rushed downstairs so I could talk with big brother before he leaves to New York as I got down I saw the butler so I asked him " do you know where is big brother so I can say good bye to him "

"Oh well you see he leaves already at six o'clock" he answered me" what but his flight at 10 o clock"

"Well master shun change the flight time yesterday night"

I was shocked he didn't want to see me I felt pain rushes to my heart I couldn't explain the misunderstood to him "miss Alice are you alright you look pale" I heard the butler say

"Oh I am fine just have a little headache "

"Do you want me bring you something?" the butler asked with concerned but I just shake my head "no thank you" with that I went to my room and stayed there all the day.

* * *

OK this was the first chapter hop you like it and I am sorry for the mistakes "grammar and spelling" anyway I will try my best to update soon.

Ja ne.

**Diamons.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 2 enjoy.

* * *

Five years later….

"Madam, Mr. Mike is here to see you," the butler said

"Yes.. Thanks for telling me Robert" I said to the butler and he nod to me with a smile on his face.

When I opened the front door, I saw Mike leaning against the car as he waited for me.

"Good morning Mike." I said to him which caused him to open his closed blue eyes " oh Alice … Good morning….WOW"

"Huh? What is it?" I asked him confused do I look bad I thought looking at myself then I heard him said "you look stunning today, what is the occasion?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"You are such a flirt. Just an ordinary day for me." Really when he is going to stop flirting oh right it something that born with him such a playboy then I looked at his car oh not again, I looked at him and said, "You bought a new car again?" As I asked him, he put a smile on his face, put his hand on his black hair, and said, "Ah, well you see I got bored of the last one. So what do you think?"

"I think it's cool." I said but really the last car he bought was three months ago and now this "and I see it's pretty expensive"

"Well you are right, anyway come on lets go" Mike said as he get into the car.

Mikes family is wealthy and is associated with the Kazami family, he is 21 years old – only a year younger than I am, but his way of spending money is wild.

"Oi…. Alice what are you thinking about come and enter the car already so we can go" Mike's voice gets me out of my thought "Huh? Oh yeah am sorry I spaced out" I said as I get inside the car "it's OK… so where do you want to go?" he asked me

"Hm, perhaps the beach?"

"The beach again. You must really like it there."

"Can't we go?" I asked him "If you want to go, I will take you anywhere, if you like the beach that much, want to go on a cruise around the world?" he starts to get excited to the idea "Um well you don't have to go that far….." I told him "well then let's go" then he stated the car and drove at full speed.

"You don't have to go that fast, it's a little scary." I said as I was holding firmly at my chair, "Haha, this car was made to go fast."

Mike is very cheerful, and it is always fun to be with him, but I am bothered by how he is a little childish. (it would be nice if he'd calm down a little…) I thought then I heard Mike asking, "Anyway, did you think about what we talked about the other day?"

"Um..yeah.."

"You should move out of that house already, and live with me." But I didn't answered him it has only been a few months since I started dating Mike, but after I told him that it was tough living in the Kazami family he told me right away to live together with him.

"Try opening that dashboard." He told me and I do as i told "Here?" I looked at the book in my hands and asked him" .. Is this a pamphlet for an apartment?"

"Yeah. I bought it yesterday."

"What? You already bought it?"

"There is a phrase saying that you should do good things right away. What was it?" as Mike tried to remember it I sigh "strike while the iron is hot ..." I said.

"Yeah, that's it! People used to say really great things back in the day."

"Even so, this apartment, which looks like it cost tens of millions…." I was saying when he cut me of saying, "the beach is great and all but want to go and look at the apartment now? And if you like, we could start living together from today…" he was really happy at the thought but I can't "… sorry. As I thought, I can't leave the estate." I told him which made the smile to disappear from his face and asked "Huh? Why not?"

"Father's sickness is considerably serious, and if I left, I would make Father sad…"I was explaining to him when he cut me off "Wait – wait a little, I have already bought the apartment, you know?"

"Sorry" was all I could say to him.

"Are you serious …. " he yelled at me all of a sudden which got me started "This is seriously a waste…."

From then on, Mike's mood clearly worsened, he did not continue the conversation, so all I could hear was the loud noise of the car's engine.

"Um… Hey, can't you cancel it?" I asked

"It's impossible." He answered harshly then continued saying in the same way "Since I bought it on my parents' card, if I cancelled, it would immediately contact them. They would definitely get mad and say something like ' Don't waste money on stupid things like that'"

"I see…"

"Besides that, what do you think of me?" he asked me all of a sudden.

"Eh?" I was surprised by his questions that I did not know what should I answered him.

"We have already been dating for months, but we haven't even kissed yet." I didn't say anything and stayed quite "To be honest, thought I have also been holding back because of your family, but I can't hold back any longer." He was sad I can feel it "Sorry.."

You don't have to apologize. Let's just go in there." He said smiling to me but I didn't understand what he meant 'go in there' so I looked to where he was looking and I saw in front of the car, there was a resort hotel on the cost.

Hey, wait a minute…" I said nervous.

"What? This sort of things is fine, isn't it?" he asked me (fine well they are fine to you not to me) I thought, "We are dating, right?" he said to me.

"No …. Really wait!" Looking at me, who obviously disliked what was happening, Mike stopped the car and yelled, "You know, if you dislike me so much, why you are dating me?"

"It's not like I dislike you, Mike. It's just that I am scared to go to the next level.." I explained to him who causes him to sigh and said in a sad ton "….I don't get it. But its fine I will tack you back home."

"Sorry.." though it was still morning, the date was over , we didn't talk much at all on the way back and soon we arrived at the estate.

"Bye" Mike said to me and he was upset I can tell and all the balm on me "Wait …I am sorry for today."

"It's fine. My companion isn't just any lady, you are the treasured daughter of the head of the Kazami Crop, and your stubbornness is also princess level."

I didn't know what should I replay him so I didn't say a word.

"Well, I am going." Haven said that without even looking at me, Mike left with an amazing exhaust sound. (Oh god I have been apologizing all day..)

"I am home ...," I said with a weak voice.

"You got out of a pretty tacky car"

"Huh?"

When I looked up, there was my older brother, who was supposed to be in New York. "Big Brother!"

"Welcome home" (hug)

I was so happy about my big brother's sudden return to the country, I hugged him without thinking.

"Stop." He yelled at me (why everyone is yelling at me today).

"What..?" I looked at big brother confused.

"Do you not understand what I meant when I said 'Stop'?"

"That's.." though we had met again after five years, my brother wasn't happy about our reunion, instead was looking at me with a cold attitude.

"Like mother, like daughter."

* * *

OK end of chapter 2 hop you enjoyed it and yeah I would like to thank Dark Rose for the review and hop you like this chapter.

I will try to update soon tomorrow maybe I am not sure but I will try my best.

Ja Ne.

**Diamons.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 3 enjoy.

* * *

"Like Mother, like daughter."

"Huh?..." why would big bro say this words now?...

"I heard from the butler Robert that the guy earlier was pretty rich, I am talking about that sense of smell for rich men, that seductive behavior, that feminine give – and – take." My brother said in cold tone.

"Big bro…. why are you saying such things…" his hazel eyes were very cold, as if looking at something foul…

"Even so, why don't you choose a better guy?"

"What do you mean by that?" he better not insult Mike AFTER ALL Mike treat me better than him who called himself my brother..

"That sort of guy who would happily ride in such a stupid car is definitely lacking in the brains department too, right?"

How could he… I was really angry which caused me to yelled at him "Don't say such a things when you don't even know anything" and of course he yelled back "it's not like I want to know, but anyway, just break up with that guy"

I looked at him (really he think I am going to break up with Mike cause he say so) so I asked him with an annoyed tone "Why are you acting like this when you have just got back? And beside this isn't related to you at all."

He looked at me in the eye and said, "I won't let you say it's not related to me."

"Wha…" he cut me off saying "Don't do things that will smear the Jons' family name, that is, if you still want to live in this estate".

I could not believe what I just heard now "Are you telling me to leave?"

"That's what I suggested to Dad, but you didn't grant that." So he really wants me out of this estate "you know you are too good at sucking up to Dad".

My brother, whom I met again after five years m was as cold as a different person, I wonder what happened in the time he was gone..? Or is he still thinking about what happened that night..

"Why are you making that face? Oh you are not going to suck up to me?" he said with a mysterious smile.

"What?"

"Admit it. You suck up to dad and I and conspire behind our backs to take over the family assets. Charm me with your tricks, just the way you charm all the other men." He said with a huge smirk on his face thinking as if he won something or else but how dare he say this to me I am not like her "You are the worst…".

Even if we spoke more like this, my brother wouldn't return to how he was before. Thinking that, I passed by my brother and tried to return to my room.

"Wait."

Big bro held me back by grabbing my arm "I am not done talking to you."

"I have nothing to say to a brother like you."

"Are you trying to say that I have changed?" he asked me

"Don't you understand yourself?" it seems to me that brother lost himself at New York and then come back.

"I see… it seems like I am the only one who doesn't think I have changed." My brother said with a strange look in his eyes so I asked him "What do you mean..?"

"That's what I mean."

Suddenly, before I even knew it, big bro pulled me closer and his face was right in front of my eyes.

"Huh?"

The reason I couldn't call out in surprise was because my brothers lips were pressing against mine, I didn't understand the situation, and I stood stock still with my lips yielded to my brother.

(w-why…?! Why is my brother kissing m….?)

Even though it should have been over in a moment, I felt like it went on forever.

(My heart is..beating so fast.) a lot of thought were running through my mind as an older brother and a younger sister, this sort of thing couldn't happen.

I understood that it was definitely no good, but I couldn't refuse it.

Thwack!

"Ugh…"

I slapped Shun without any hesitation.

"What is the matter with you?" I screamed at him but he just smile and said "So I guess you don't just kiss anyone."

"Stop screwing around! WE ARE SIBLINGS."

"That is true….. Have you honestly thought of me as your brother?"

"What do you mean?" Shun questions catch me by surprise and I did not know what to think or what to answer, He has been a very important person in my life, ever since he become my brother.

As a BROTHER.

"Well, if you are mad from that, I guess you are not that rotten to the core after all, I am a little relived."

Laughing scornfully in a condescending manner, Shun turn away from me and went up the stairs.

"What was that..? Do you have something you want to say..! Shun…..".

* * *

Well this was chapter 3 hop you enjoyed it and sorry for the mistakes (Grammar and spelling) and thanks for the reviews which was from both a Gust and A.S-96.

I will try to update soon.

Ja Ne.

**Diamons.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 4 enjoy.

* * *

Next day Father asked me to clean the study so I went there and start cleaning, my mind was absent because of what happened yesterday.

(Why did Shun do such a thing…..)

While I was taking a break, the door opened without even a knock.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were in here." I looked at the source of the voice to see big bro standing at the door "Shun…."

"What are you doing here?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I am cleaning. Since father asked me to." I answered him.

"Hm.."

"Do you have something you need in the study?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just stopped by to look around the study. It has been a while" he answered me an a calm voice " I have missed the smell of these old books." After looking around the study wistfully, his expression became sad.

"An abandoned study can be one of the loneliest places one could visit." I didn't say anything and just looked at him "Dad's acting stout-hearted, but he seems really unwell." he said and I agreed to what he said.

"That the reason I came home earlier than planned, dad can't move. Soon I will be taking his place – taking charge of the Kazami family."

"I see." I was confused why is big bro telling me this?!.

"Though Dad didn't look happy." Why would he think that he is not happy? Therefore, I said without thinking, "That's not true he is happy, he is always talking about you."

"Well, I hope that's true. I would be troubled if he told me to go back to New York now."

While saying that my brother opened the glass door of the bookcase and took one book out.

It was the novel my brother used to read back in high school behind my father's back, he reads it in the same manner; however, he looks completely different.

The leather binding of the book really matched Shun.

"Have you really thought of me as your brother?".

When the word from yesterday passed through my head, I heard the sound of the book closing with a bang.

"Forget about me. What about you?" asked big bro…

"What about me?"

"Why don't you leave this estate?"

"W-why are you asking something like that?" (Huh? Why is he bringing up what happened yesterday…)

"In the first place, you didn't like this place, right?" well I didn't deny what brother said cause it was true but still…"You said that you heated the heavy atmosphere"

"I did but.."

"You have already graduated from university, wouldn't it be better if you found work somewhere and lived by yourself?" is he really wants me that bad out of this place "But, Father…"

"If it is about father, there is no problem even if you are not here, there are servants, plus there's the live-in nurse."

"That's…..There is no way I could leave the house and let strangers take care of my sick father." I said in a loud voice.

"You are a stranger too," he screamed at me.

I was shocked big bro never said I am a stranger even in the first time, I put a foot in this place "That…."

"For me, I would feel safer leaving everything to someone else, if I left to somebody who's not really connected I don't know what might happen". Shun was looking at me with the same cold eyes as yesterday.

"Why…why are you only saying such things?" (Why is he treating me like that …. I have always loved him and father more than my own mum.. Why .. What happened to my brother …..?)

"Since I can't trust you .You or that other woman." I felt my heart switch in pain as I heard those cold words coming out from my brother and asked him 'By that other woman, do you mean Mother…?"

"Yeah. That woman. Seems she saw that dad's condition was bad and is meddling with management…. Thanks to that, the board of directors is in disorder."

(Wait, what? Is he saying that my mum…)

'It's only natural if an amateur who's never dealt with management before has her own way with things." He was angry I can see that clearly on his face.

"I didn't know that mother was…"

"Hm.. you didn't know?" he said that in a strange tone which I didn't like it at all oh he better not be thinking that..

"I was sure that you were an accomplice too though." I can't believe it he thought of my like her so I said defending myself "There is no way I would do something like that, I have never thought about dealing with management."

"I don't know…"When Shun drew closer to me; he looked at my eyes as if he was peering into them.

And I get nervous he was too closer which I didn't like "Wh- what…?"

"When you lie, you have got the habit of moving your eyes left and right." Big bro said …

"….What?" wow I didn't know I have that habit….

"…seems like you are not lying…. That does not mean I can trust you though, you might just have become better at lying in the time I have been gone..

Shun was angry and I can felt it worsen …. But is he really angry because I wasn't lying or there is something else I don't know "Alice, lying isn't the only thing you have gotten better at right?" Shuns voice snapped me out of my thought so I looked at him and asked "ah.. What did you say I wasn't paying attention to what you said just now?"

"Oh really …" and he got closer to me, which caused me to back away from him but unfortunately my back was against one of the book shelves and I got my self-trapped without me knowing… big bro face now was too close to me that I can felt his breath on my face "um Shun can .. you .." but he cut me off asking "How many men have you slept with?"

I frozen in my place shocked at his sudden question "Oh I will take your silence as a hundred of men that you couldn't remember.." he was smirking at me a devil smirks how dare he said that to me and with all the power I have in me I resaid my hand and tried to slap him when he catch it and he said in a firm voice "Alice.."

"Don't say my name with your dirty mouth, I am sure now that you are not my brother I have once known my brother would never say this to me." as I said this I tried to get away from him when I felt his grip on my hand get stronger which caused me yelped in pain " let me g…. but I was cut in the middle when I felt something warm on my lips and hared in the same time…

(He is kissing me.. no I don't want it stop it stop..) I was screaming in my head as I tried to break away but no use so I just give up and stayed still, this time the kiss was different from yesterday kiss, it was harsh and rough I thought my lips will torn in any moment .

I started to feel dizzy I need oxygen my legs felt too weak I can't stand any more, and with that I started to fell to the ground the warm on my lips was gone then I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground everything was starting to fade away.

"Alice.. ALICE…"

Huh is that big bro but also his voice start to fade away then I was welcomed by the darkness.

* * *

Well hop you enjoyed chapter 4 and sorry for the mistakes both (Grammar and spelling) as always nothing changed any way I would like to say that the next update will be late a bit cause I have to update my other story but I promise It won't be that late just 2 or 3 days don't know … ok now I have to go and thanks for the reviews ( Dark Rose & A.S-96 ).

Well now ..

Ja Ne

**Diamons.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own BAKUGAN…with chapter 5 enjoy.

* * *

I opened my eyes blinking several times as I was wide awake now I sit down on the bed looking around the room I was in and I was in my room? I don't remember going to my room, so how did I get here?

"I see you woke up finally," someone said from behind me as I turned around to see who it was, I saw Shun leaning against the wall "huh? Big Bro ….what are you doing here?" I asked him confused why he is in my room?

"So you don't remember what happened?"

"Huh? What are you tal….and before I could complete my question I remembered everything…(we were in the study and we start argument and then all of a sudden he kissed me and it was a rough kiss…then I blacked out cause of the lack of oxygen … huh did he brought me to here?).

"From the expression on your face I can tell that you remembered"

How he could be so calm after what happen…. I was furious at him but more important I have to …. I stand up from my bed quickly and went to the bathroom …I even let the door wide open… I can't believe he kissed me again what the hell is he thinking anyway we are siblings…(do you really thought of me as your big brother?) suddenly I remembered his words again, those annoying words what did he meant? I can't understand what is he thinking … sigh… I took my toothbrush and start brushing my teeth hard ….

"What are you doing?" I heard big bro asking from the door but I didn't answer him and continue my work…..

After 15 minutes …

"So why did you brush your teeth all of a sudden?" asked Shun.

"Oh well isn't it obvious, I want to get rid of your test in my mouth, really what the hell happened to you." I screamed at him but he didn't say anything instead he turn around and start head out of the room when suddenly, I heard a high-pitched voice from the door "welcome back Shun " so I took a look from the bathroom door …

I saw someone hugging big bro tightly "Why didn't you let me know? I would have gone to pick you up at the airport!"

"Fabia…"

The person hugging big bro was Fabia, after going together with my brother to New York, Fabia came back after two years but I had not met her at all.

"I wanted to see you…" Fabia wrapped an arm around my brother's neck and tiptoed to give him a kiss.

(Ah..), I am in their way, immediately thinking that, I tried to close the bath door without making any noise.

"Stop.." suddenly, my brother spoke loudly and shook off Fabia.

(Huh..? Fabia is his fiancée … Why is he treating her that way.)

"Why did you come here?" yelled Shun at Fabia.

"To meet you, Shun…." Answered Fabia and its look as if she was troubled.

"Go home right now. I am busy."

"Shun.." looking displeased, my brother left my room. Fabia, who was left behind, saw my brother out with a loving expression.

(What was that…?)

"..Oh? Alice, you were here." Said Fabia who notice me standing at the bathroom door shocked at what happen just now but I recovered quickly hearing her voice and said "Well it is my room so I … um… yes…. It has been a while, Fabia"

"it has been a while, I apologize for not even greeting you ever since I have come back. How have you been?" asked Fabia with a gentle smile.

"Eh, well .."I tried to answer her but I was still under the shock … "Haha, you saw something odd just now, please don't mind." Said Fabia.

"Did something happen between you and my brother?" I asked, as I was curious.

"No, nothing at all, he did come home suddenly, so maybe he is a bit nervous."

(I felt she was lying at the first part but I didn't say anything but thought about what she said now, Nervous ….. is that why he has that attitude towards me..)

"Nevertheless Alice, you have become completely beautiful." Said Fabia.

"Not at all. More than that, Fabia you are the one.."

"That beauty is from your mother, isn't it? The gentlemen around you probably won't leave you alone.

Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Fabia with a smirk.

"…" but I didn't answer her and stayed silent.

"I was certain that you had left the estate. So you were still here."

"Yes, I cannot leave currently as I want to stay by my father's side.." I told her.

"So that is how it is. Even if you wished to leave, you could not, as the situation is now"

Somehow, Fabia's words to me seemed harsh. Sigh.. that hasn't changed since the first time we met.

"Now then, I will go great your father, Alice please enjoys your day" she said with a gentle voice…" please enjoy your day…"

With complicated thoughts, I saw Fabia out of my room walking like a model.

* * *

End of chapter five… I am sorry really sorry for not updating but well a big problem happened to me so I couldn't update my stories and so I was going to update my other stories when I remembered this one so here we go hop you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews …

( Gust, ukey and alice. kazami .58).

Well have to go now…. I will try to update soon …..so..

Ja Ne.

**Diamons.**


End file.
